Trap(?)
by Iharascarl
Summary: Shinoa merasa alam bawah sadarnya terjebak- terjebak oleh pesona Laki-laki dihadapannya. AU! Yuichirou Hyakuya / Shinoa Hiragi


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami**

**Trap(?) © Iharascarl**

**Warning : AU! Canon, OOC, Typo(s), Eyd memerlukan perbaikan.**

**Hyakuya Yuichirou / Shinoa Hiragi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't Read! That's easy, Right?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Sepertinya aku akan terlambat, kau tahu? Aku punya banyak sekali pekerjaan sebelum berkencan denganmu, kuharap kau tidak menendang meja atau melemparkan benda yang bisa membahayakan orang lain saat menungguku'_ Shinoa menutup handphonenya, mengakhiri percakapan sepele (setidaknya, sepele menurutnya) yang terjadi antara ia dengan Hyakuya Yuichirou.

Hari ini, Yuichirou mengajaknya untuk makan malam, hanya berdua, Ia dan Yuichirou. Anggap saja kencan. Kencan antara pengawas dan tahanan- oh! Tidak- ingatkan bahwa mereka bahkan sudah membuat ikatan sebagai teman sebelumnya.

Shinoa sudah bilang sebelumnya- saat ditelepon. Bahwa ia akan datang terlambat karena beberapa urusan. Selain pekerjaan, urusan busana juga tentunya. Waktu terus berjalan ternyata, Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 19:20 malam dan Shinoa masih belum menemukan pakaian yang tepat untuk dipakainya.

_'Malam ini Jam 7, kutunggu kau di Kyoto's Cafe, kuharap kau datang' _

Shinoa mendesah. "Aaaah untuk apa dia mengajakku datang malam ini? Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika dia mengajakku kencan. Tapi masalahnya pakaian apa yang harus aku kenakan dan lagi aku sudah terlambat, masabodo- toh aku sudah bilang" Ia melirik-lirik lagi pakaian yang ada dilemarinya. Masih memilah-milah mana yang cocok. Tak tahu mengapa, ia ingin terlihat menarik dihadapan Yuichiro. "Tak mungkin, ini bukan karakterku" Pikirnya.

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan konyol yang ia lakukan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk memakai dress berwarna merah marun, dress tanpa lengan selutut dengan satu tali pita yang terikat pada leher jenjangnya yang terekspos, warnanya sangat menggambarkan kepribadiannya. Ia sengaja mengikat rambutnya, dan meninggalkan ikat rambut berbentuk pita yang juga sewarna dengan dressnya. Berlanjut memilih sepatu, ia lebih memilih untuk memakai _Wedges heels_ berwarna putih, simpel namun terlihat sangat elegan dengan ikatan berbentuk pita yang sempurna melekat pada kaki mulusnya.

Saatnya sentuhan terakhir, ia memoles sedikit _lip gloss_ merah muda pada bibir mungilnya. "Kuharap ia masih menunggu" ia menghela nafas seraya menyambar tas kecilnya diatas meja, menuruni anak tangga apartemennya dan menunggu sebuah taksi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Taksi dapat dengan sangat mudah untuk dijumpai didaerah ini.

"Kyoto's cafe" Ucapnya pada supir taksi yang ia naiki dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh si supir. Diperjalanan ia terus mengecek handphonenya, takut Yuichirou tiba-tiba meneleponnya marah-marah karena kesal menunggu dan membatalkan makan malam ini. Membatalkan? Apa pedulinya.

Setelah sampai, Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:00. "Sial, aku telat satu jam" Ia masuk dengan sangat anggun kedalam kafe tersebut, mengedarkan pandangannya sampai matanya terfokus pada pemuda berambut hitam legam dipojok sudut kafe tersebut, pemuda itu tengah menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang memandangi keluar melalui kaca kafe yang transparan, sesekali pemuda tersebut meminum minuman yang tersedia dimejanya. 'Dia masih menungguku 'kah?' tanya Shinoa pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menghampiri Yuichirou, Gugup tentu saja. Hey satu jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, jika kau tahu.

"Hyakuya-_kun_?"

"Oh, Shinoa kau sudah sampai? Duduklah"

"Kau tidak marah karena menunggu lama?" Shinoa duduk berseberangan dengan Yuichiro. Menaruh tasnya dipangkuan, menggenggam tangannya sendiri dibawah meja. Sekali lagi, ia gugup dengan alasan yang belum bisa dimengerti dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah jika aku marah, hukuman akan mendarat lagi padaku?" Ucap Yuichirou menggoda.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal"

"Baiklah, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Yuichirou sambil memberikan buku menu pada Shinoa.

"Langsung saja, Hyakuya-_kun_ apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Balas Shinoa. Masih mencoba mengendalikan nada suaranya agar terdengar biasa saja.

"..."

Yuichirou mencoba mengabaikannya, dan berfokus pada daftar menu. Ia memanggil salah satu pelayan dikafe ini "Satu _Espresso Macchiato_ dan _Souffle,_dan kauShinoa?" ia menatap Shinoa, nampak sekali raut kekesalan terpancar dari wajah cantiknya yang tersolek sempurna. "Aku tidak lapar, satu _Caffe Latte_ saja" Ucapnya ketus namun menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Baik pesanan anda akan segera datang" Sang Pelayan sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Hyakuya-_kun_?" Shinoa mengulang pertanyaannya.

"..."

"Hyakuya-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kurasa kau pasti punya alasan untuk mengajakku kesini Hyakuya-_kun_"

Yuichirou menghela nafas dalam-dalam "Tentu, aku punya. Alasan agar bisa makan malam berdua denganmu"

"Hanya itu? Oh ayolah- kau bisa kapanpun makan malam bersamaku, oh ya dan kau beruntung sekali karena saat ini aku sedang tidak lapar- mengingat jika aku lapar mungkin saja aku bisa memesan seluruh makanan yang ada di kafe ini" tutur Shinoa.

"Itu terdengar menyeramkan, tapi lucu. Salah satu hal yang kusuka dari dirimu"

"Apa-?" Tanpa Shinoa sadari pipinya yang semula masih normal kini mendadak memerah seperti kepiting rebus hanya karena penuturan aneh dari Yuichirou.

"Satu hal lagi"

"Apa itu?"

Hening, Yuichirou masih belum membuka mulutnya- sampai akhirnya sang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka dan kembali bekerja lagi.

Shinoa menyesap pelan minuman pesanannya, begitu juga dengan Yuichirou. Shinoa berusaha menetralkan keadaan hatinya yang tiba-tiba sangat tidak karuan, berusaha bersikap normal agar tidak terlihat gugup dihadapan sang mantan _–tahanan-_ nya. Pelan, ia masih menyesap minumannya- sial. Apa lagi satu hal yang akan dikatakan yuichirou? Kenapa bisa sampai membuatnya berdebar-debar. Sebuah pernyataan? Atau sebuah pertanyaan? Jika iya apakah pernyataan mengenai perasaan? Jika pertanyaan apakah sebuah pertanyaan tentang bagaimana perasaannya kepadanya? Oh itu Sungguh tidak mungkin. Ntahlah, Shinoa sendiri masih bertanya-tanya.

"Panggil aku Yuichirou saja, Shinoa" Ujar Yuichirou.

"Yuichirou?" Tanya Shinoa Lugu. Rasa penasarannya kini sudah lenyap- beruntung, bukan tuturan mengenai perasaan. Ia memang terlalu berkhayal.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa menambahkan Suffix '_kun' _seperti kau memanggilku Hyakuya-_kun_" smirk tercipta diwajah eksotisnya- yang pastinya mampu menambah pesonanya.

"Yuichirou-_kun_?" Tanya Shinoa kikuk. Gugup. Dan ragu tentu saja.

"Ya, begitu, itu lebih bagus,dan aku lebih menyukainya. Terima kasih sudah menerima undanganku untuk kesini. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin makan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lap-" Kata-katanya terpotong segera setelah perutnya bersuara,sepertinya perutnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dengan keadaan. Ia malu, sangat malu bukan main apalagi saat ia melihat Yuichirou, laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum geli menatap kearahnya.

"Kau penipu yang payah, Shinoa" Masih tersenyum kearah Shinoa, Yuichirou lekas memanggil salah satu writer lagi agar Shinoa dapat memesan makanan.

.

.

.

Malam ini- Shinoa benar-benar merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah masuk kedalam jebakan Yuichirou, jebakan yang bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar dengan hanya melihat laki-laki yang tengah memesankan makanan untuk dirinya seperti sekarang-

.

.

.

Fin!

A/N : WAHAHAHA HALO SEMUA SAYA KEMBALI LAGI BERSAMA SEBUAH FIK GAJELAS SEPERTI BIASANYA WAHAHAHA OH IYA SEKALIAN SIH INI SAYA JADIIN AJANG MODUS UNTUK MENCARI SHIPPER YUICHIROU X SHINOA SIAPA TAU ADA SATU DUA GITU :""""""""""""""""""""D /DILEMPAR/

BERNIAT ME-REVIEW?


End file.
